Un amigo lejano
by Trixie Loveling
Summary: Un amigo de la infancia de trixie llamado jacke encuentra a trixie sorpresivamente


Un dia la banda de shane estaba buscando un lugar donde descansar , despues de combatir sin descanso..

En la busqueda , encontraron un lugar templado y sus mecabestias y se dirigian dispuestos a tomarse un descanso debajo de un Hongo gigante .

Eli - aaah ! Alfin paz y tarnquilidad ...

Kord- Seee ! por fin un respiro despues de todo lo que pasamos !

Pronto - Que suerte que tienen al mejor rrastreador de toda bajoterra !

Kord- si bueno , en realidad lo encontramos todos ..

Trixie- kord , mejor que lo dejes soñar , sino va a estar muy insoportable!

Eli - chicos, boy a tomar una siesta con las babosas ... nos vemos al rato.

Todos en la banda dijeron - Okey .. descansa !

Trixie - Chicos voy a gravar este hermoso lugar seria muy lindo subirlo a babosanet.

Kord- Diviertete ..

Trixie estaba gravando cada rincon del citio donde se encontraba pero derrepente vio una sombra que se movio rapido al instante tomo su lanzadora y pregunto :

Trixie - ¿quien anda ahi ?!

Derrepente entre las sombras aparecio un chico de ojos azules con el cabello color rubio castaño . A la lanzadora le parecio un tanto familiar .. Entonces se acordo !

Trixie - Jacke ?

Jacke - Trixie ? eres tu ? mirate ! estas hecha toda una lanzadora !

trixie - Oye ! que estas haciendo por aqui hace tanto que no te veo !

jacke - Bueno... yo diria que desde los 5 años .. ja !

Trixie- si bueno.. Ya sabes lo que paso ...

Jacke : Oye ! no , nos pongamos centimentales ! cuentame que fue de ti ?  
despues de lo que te hicieron tus padres no te vi mas !

Trixie - Creo que estuviste muy alejado de la civilizacion . Por que estoy  
la banda de shane , salbamos a bajoterra y eso ...

Jacke - Pues ,creo que si !

Trixie - pero que es lo que estoy haciendo ! bamos te boy a precentar a los chicos !

Trixie llebo a Jacke a conocer los integrantes de la banda , aunque el no queria ..

Trixie - que pasa ? no quieres conocerlos ?

jacke - si... pero... y si no le caigo bien ?

Trixie- descuida ! ellos son mi familia nunca te despreciarian !

jacke - pues entonces bamos !

Trixie lo llebo con kord y pron que estaban descansando bajo un hongo gigante .

Trixie- Chicos ! Les precento a Jacke mi mejor amigo de la infancia .

Kord - Hola ! yo me llamo kord , el es pronto ...

Pronto - Dejame precentarme kord ! Yo soy PRONTO el topoide mas experimentado de colina topo !  
soy el unico que pudo entrar y salir de la caberna del tiempo y ademas...-jacke interrunpe al pronto -

jacke - ya entendi pronto eres pronto el magnifico ! jaja

Trixie - Oye sera mejor que te acostumbres a que diga esas cosas (le dijo susurando)

jacke- jajaja okey trixie ...

Trixie - ah ! me olvide ! ven con migo ! te tengo que precentar a eli !

Jacke - esta bien !

Eli estaba durmiendo con Joulse , tegedora , dirigible y burpy mientras las demas babosas jugaban rebentando borbujas que jabonosa hacia ...

Trixie - Eli ?!

Eli- que ocurre trixie ? - tenia los ojos entreabiertos-

Trixie - te quiero precentar a Jacke mi Mejor amigo de la infancia .

Eli - Hola ! Mucho gusto , soy ELI SHANE .

Jacke - sii... ya lo se ... he oido sobre ti ! eres buen lanzador !

Eli - Gracias ! tu tambien debes serlo !

jacke - si bueno , he entrenado desde que tengo memoria ..jaja

Trixie - bueno yo los dejo para que hablen tengo que gravar mas para mi video  
adios diviertance

Eli - igual tu trixie !

jacke - igualmente trix !

jacke - oye te puedo preguntar algo eli ?

Eli - claro !

Jacke - hay algo entre tu y trixie ?

Eli - he ? no ! solo somos amigos nada mas ..

jacke - ha ! entonces esta disponible !

Eli - a que te refieres con "disponiblle " ?

Jacke - me refiero a que puedo volber a tratar de ser algo mas que su amigo .

Eli- Oye no digas eso !

Jacke - por que ? ella no esta con tigo o si ?

Eli - claro que no ! es mi amiga es como mi familia !

Eli shane celoso ? Puede que si ! jacke fue con Kord y pronto dejando a Eli con la pelabra en la boca , el se molesto mucho por esa accion ,pero prefirio callar , asi que lo dejo asi nomas sin decir ni una palabra mas .


End file.
